Not Quite A Wedding Ring
by SprayPaintAndABrickWall42
Summary: It's Hibari and Tsuna's wedding night, what happens?1827 8059


_Oi~It's Mina!Well as you can see this is my third fic and at that my first KHR fic!Also this is from one of my favorite pairings!1827!*insert inaudible fangirl squeal here*XD...In case you can't tell I usually write when I'm on a sugar high..mean: LOTS OF !X3 Oh..Don't forget coffee...and pixie sticks...Plus this is a birthday fic for mah cuz Sasu-tan!_

_Anyway I got this idea from when me and Sasu were talking about rings...Yea you see where dis is going...Anyway we started talking about 1827 [HibarixTsuna cause Sasu doesn't know the pairing numbers...I don't know a lot of the letters so I shouldn't really talk but...] And then I started spacing off when she was talking and thought:_

_Recap :**"What if Hibari proposed to Tsuna?...What if they got married?..WHAT WOULD THE HONEY MOON BE LIKE?"*Grins like an idiot while hair still hides my eyes*"**_**H-hey Mina you alright?"**_**"**_**Sasu-tan, I know your birfday present this year" "Oh Shi-"** _:End Recap._

_So as you can imagine this will just be another spout of insanity from my mind...Just like all the others..._

_**Happy Birfday!Sasu-tan *evil laugh here***_

**D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R.-_If I owned KHR! Hibari would've fucked Tsuna into the ground by now, Gokudera would be glomped by Yamamoto constantly, Lambo would be TYL! 90% [because I actually like kid Lambo] of the time, and Bel would call Fran his Hime [princess]_**

Tsuna sat in the car staring out the window and remembering the past 6 months. He smiled at a very fond memory:

_**FLASHBACK!**_

_Hibari was down on one knee kneeling before him. Anyone else would think he seemed completely calm. But Tsuna wasn't anyone else...He looked into Hibari's eyes and saw how nervous he was.."H-Hibari-san"_

"_I told you to call me Kyouya!" The cloud snapped at him._

"_hiiiieeee!G-gomenesai Kyouya -kun!"Tsuna stuttered out "B- but what's wrong?"_

_Hibari took a big breath and sighed. 'How could I say this? ...Oh the hell with it!' he thought "Sawada Tsunayoshi will you marry me?" he said sighing of frustration._

_Tsuna was shocked to say the least. A little bit nervous..But still completely sure! "YES!" Tsuna said as he tackle hugged Hibari!_

_**FLASHBACK END!**_

Tsuna smiled out the window as he remembered the happy memory. And now he sat six months later, driving away from the spot where he'd just had his wedding. He closed his eyes and thought back on it.

_**ANOTHER FLASHBACK!**_

_It was a sunny morning. Tsuna had awaken with a smile on his face, that is, until he saw Kyoko and Haru coming his way. He quickly got out of bed and tried to run, but he got tangled up in his sheet before he could. They dragged him off and started dressing him for the wedding. Honestly, even Reborn would cringe at the torture they'd put him through._

_The wedding was planned for 12:00 and it was now 11:30. Where were the bri- err groom? and his bridesmaids?best men?...Anyway they were missing!_

_**BAM!**_

_Oh, wait never mind..._

"_The bride has arrived!"Haru shouted happily as her and Kyoko threw flower petals down right before Tsuna stepped , creating a path of flowers for the lovely bride._

_Behind the Bride trailed his bridesmaids ; Gokudera [maid of honor] , Chrome, and Nana. [she's the only other one I could think of to fit the role]_

_Each of the bridesmaids dressed in a simple white gown [Yes meaning Goku-tan too!] made of a beautiful , soft fabric. Gokudera had a White Rose adorning his hair as he happily trailed after the tenth. _

_He'd protested against wearing a dress at first, the white rose did not help at all, but after the tenth saw him and said the dress seemed to fit him well, he smiled and went along with it. Though he never stopped blushing..._

_Tsunayoshi, though, topped all of them. Although he was now 21 he still looked small and innocent. He wore a long, elegant and beautiful gown, white lilies surrounded the bottom of it. If it weren't for his spiky hair, it would look absolutely perfect._

_Just as he was about to walk up the steps to stand beside Hibari, he tripped on the seam of his dress "Ah-" _

_Tsuna closed his eyes,expecting to hit the hard ground, but instead he fell into someones awaiting arms. He opened his eyes wide and looked up "Kyouya!" His eyes wide, he blushed and gave a sheepish smile._

"_Herbivore."Hibari said smirking down at him._

_The rest of the wedding went rather smoothly, Mukuro, being one of Hibari's best men [**How'd he even get there?** You ask? Well it's my fic so shut up and go along with it!] kept teasing him_

_Yamamoto just smiled away as their wedding went on, but when the ceremony was over his first words to Gokudera were" The best part of being a best man is getting to hook up with a maid of honor" _

_In turn Gokudera blushed and muttered "Shuddup you baseball idiot..."Yamamoto smiled and laughed, just like always._

_Some protesters against gay marriage showed up, after some threats and Hibari beating their leader to a pulp, they left with their tails between their legs._

_**END FLASHBACK!**_

Tsuna opened his eyes wide as he realized the car had come to a stop. Tsuna was wearing his own clothes once again. Wearing a plain whit shirt under a sleeveless black hoodie with blue jeans and black and white shoes. Hibari had black slacks shoes and a black coat over a plain white shirt.

"We're here" he said getting out of the car and walking over to Tsuna's side to open the door for him.

Here,was an expensive hotel designed specifically made for honeymoons. "Ano, Kyouya don't you think they'll think it's weird for two guys to walk into here?"

"This place is controlled by the Vongola family." Hibari stated as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Ah, I see..."Tsuna was still sometimes amazed about how much influence the Vongola family had.

**10 Minutes later...**

Tsuna was sitting on his and Hibari's bed, wearing nothing but a silk , almost see through, white robe. Hibari was currently in the bathroom showering. Tsuna had begun preparing himself, he'd been planning this for three months.

_SHHZZ_

Hibari was done showering, he had to get into position._'oh god what am I thinking'_ he thought as he began to cover himself in the blankets. He remembered the article he'd read...

_Not quite a wedding ring_

He'd completely flushed red when he though of what he'd done. '_B-but it was a present for Hibari!'_ And even if it didn't work he was going to use that as justification as long as he lived...

_Creeeeek_

The floorboard squealed, Hibari was entering the room. A hand Slowly traveled from his shoulder to his thigh as Hibari kissed his cheek. When the hand reached his thigh and slowly slid to, ehm, farther back parts, Tsuna let out a soft moan. Even with his eyes closed he could feel Hibari's smirk.

Hibari slightly chuckled, he pushed his hand into the inner part of Tsuna's thigh. And began rubbing until he got close enough to a certain part, "nnn...hah" Tsuna moaned in anticipation. Hibari lied in the back of him slowly, and easily pushing Tsuna to the other side. He put his hand at the base of Tsuna's cock, slowly working his way up to brush against the ring.

When he reached the ring Hibari smirked at his herbivore's shudder. "Nnn...N-not fair Kyouya~kun!" Tsuna managed to get out, he purposely remembered to call him Kyouya, after all he did want to _survive_ and if he messed up tonight Hibari's punishment would leave him motionless for _at least_ three weeks!"Th-this was s-supposed to be my wedding present to _you_"

"Well then, you should've hidden the magazines and erased the history on your computer." Hibari said flicking his tongue slightly at Tsuna's earlobe.

_'D-dammit I forgot how possessive he was' _he mentally face-palmed "Ahh~nnnmm~!" Tsuna moaned wantonly._'How could I honestly forget that?'_

Hibari frowned noticing that Tsuna's thoughts were drifting._ Now we can't have that can we? _

He flipped Tsuna so he was lying on his back. Straddling his hips he began furiously kissing the younger's lips, causing him to moan. He moved away only to see a flushed Tsuna lying beneath him. Hibari relished this moment.

Tsuna moaned and writhed under the elder. Hibari ,finding no virtue in patience, Stuck his fingers in Tsuna's mouth "Suck." was all he said , before Tsuna started to evenly coat them with saliva and playfully pull and nip at them, letting Hibari know what he could have, if he wanted it.

Hibari feeling His cock twitch figured it was enough and pulled his fingers out of Tsuna's mouth, only to place them at the other end.

He slowly slid one digit in finding it considerably easy. Another smirk adorned his face."So you've been preparing yourself, have you?" he bent down to speak into Tsuna's ear, letting the breath ghost past it."Well I think you need a reward."

Hibari slid his cock slowly and easily into his herbivore's entrance. Tsuna slightly tensed. He'd prepared himself but apparently not enough. Hibari,as soon as he got it all the way in, paused and kissed Tsuna trying to ease any discomfort.

After several seconds Tsuna muttered out "M-move." Hibari slowly began moving, not wanting to hurt his herbivore.

Tsuna felt pain but slowly began moaning again as it turned to pleasure. Then Hibari hit something. They'd done this millions of times before, but that feeling never ceased to surprise him. He threw his head back and let out a loud, throaty moan.

Hibari smirked and purposely aimed at that spot, now thrusting violently into his small herbivore. As the younger screamed loudly in ecstasy, Hibari letting out small moans and grunts every now and then.

Tsuna felt like he was gonna come, actually he'd felt that a while ago, but it never happened."H-Hibari I need to come, please." Tsuna pleaded. His eyes widened when he absentmindedly said the wrong name.

Hibari growled."No now you need a punishment." He began thrusting faster and harder.

Completely taking the decimo by surprise. He moaned out loud as he started trying to grasp at the ring, before his hands were tore away from it and pinned above his head. He began screaming, thinking he would explode from pleasure.

Hibari felt his own orgasm coming and with one final thrust let Tsuna come. They screamed each others names while coming.

Hibari fell on top of Tsuna, heavily panting. He pulled out of his herbivore and flipped them so that he was lying with Tsuna on his chest. And they slowly fell asleep.

Yea, rushed ending...I had absolutely no idea how to end it...I was lazy so yea it's short... I started this on March 26th and now it's April 4th...oh well at least I finished it...Not a good thing to start this during test week...


End file.
